Introspective Musings
by le Chardonnay
Summary: Drabbles about the GW boys. Love. Cakes. Snow. Basketball. Gundams.   More than just Heero and Wufei but only two characters can be picked.
1. Snow

Disclaimer for all the drabbles: GW boys are not mine. End.

* * *

Trowa can't say that he hates snow. He dislikes it. He dislikes the cold that comes with it and the ending stage of mushed piss and dirt mixing together. Yet, even if he dislikes it so strongly, he couldn't say he hates it.

To say so would be lying to not only other people but also to himself. Snow is just as symbolic to him as it was to Duo. He may not have Duo's specific reasons linking back to his past but he does know that it means something special to him.

Easily, he could say and preferred to say that it was the sign of purity; the one thing he did not have and had never hoped to achieve. Snow is as white as an infant's heart and just as sweet and forgiving. It speaks volumes about freshness and of new things.

It is also quite beautiful to behold. It falls in different sizes and fluffs. It can shelter just as easily as it can suffocate. It was quite a lot like love in a way.

Snow can easily melt the coldest of hearts even if it too, is something that came out of icy coldness. Snow can bring to life many orphaned children and widows. Snow can teach someone to enjoy nature and to let in some fun into life.

If asked, Trowa would grudgingly admit snow wasn't just symbolic in terms of pureness. Perhaps it was also a sign of living. Even when it turn into slushed ice and mud or yellow streaks on the pavement, snow was still showing that things change with time and other factors.

Like a relationship. Like feelings.

Snow is like two people. If he decides to sprout poetry, he probably would use snow. He could easily liken Wufei to snow. Both of them were pure even if Wufei argues that he isn't. Both of them were sweet and calming unless it was a raging snowstorm; then, both would be a force to be reckon with. Wufei was just as peaceful as snow like when flurries begin to fall slowly in the middle of the evening. Both were pieces of art, unique as a snowflake, but also part of a community.

Heero was like snow too. The shorter but stockier Japanese man was often quiet, letting silence speak for him. Snow fell silently as well. He accepted everything as they were and never discriminated to an extreme. Snow fell onto anything, regardless if it was an inanimate object or a moving one. Heero also has the tendency to smother but like snow, it is an action of love; it was also an action of protection and claim. Like Wufei, Heero has the ability to crush everything in his path. He stands behind no one and keeps stubbornly to his beliefs. Snow doesn't follow any orders either.

There are times when Trowa felt uncertain and unhappy in the presence of Wufei and Heero. They were made for each other. What could he say or do? Two may be a party but there is simply a crowd when it becomes three. The uncertainty and knowledge of the impossibility was hard to swallow but not as hard as trying to force himself to put distance between then. But no matter what, he loved them. He loved them like he would love no other. He is prepared to sacrifice anything and everything for them.

So if they were like snow, then maybe he didn't hate snow. Maybe he didn't even dislike it.

He loves it. Just as he loves them.


	2. Sweets

Candy came in different colors, sizes, and shapes. Duo had found himself amazed and fascinated every single time he entered a candy shop especially the ones that were the sizes of average bakeries.

He supposed his great desire to always have candy might have came from his lack of sweets at a young age. The American was born on L2, the most poverty-stricken colony in all five planets. It was hard enough to find a crumb of bread to eat much less find a piece of sweet sugar wrapped in foiled paper on a random day.

Even if he had the money to get a piece of candy for himself, Duo would always find it a hard thing to do. There were many other orphans in the Maxwell Church Orphanage. Most of them were younger than himself. They never had candy either. To have one with the knowledge of them never even dreaming of having one was like a bitter pill.

It always effectively taken away any desire to enter the store and use those two rusty pennies in his pocket.

But now, things were different. The war was over and eating whatever he wanted was something he could do. In fact, it was within his _rights_ to eat as much as he wanted of anything he wanted. The thoughts of the young orphans from L2 did make him wince but Duo was no longer a child.

The first time he entered a sweet shop, he had bought a little bit of everything and ordered a few hundred boxes –using the Preventer's credit card of course!– to be sent over to L2. He had made sure that the orphanages he had sent the boxes to had divided the sweets equally among the children and the teenagers as well. Knowing he did something to help others like himself made the piece of peppermint in his mouth sweeter when he walked home with a heavy bag and a good mood.

Wufei never liked his sweets. Then again, he didn't like a lot of things. The Chinese man was often unhappy when Duo came back with a transparent bag of multi-colored and multi-shaped confections. Though he said nothing, the expression on Wufei's face often shouted his thoughts. Duo ignored it best as he could, eating as much as he wanted.

But when it continued, the braided American couldn't take it. He confronted Wufei and demanded an explanation. Why the hell was the other man angry at sweets?

Duo was surprised to find the other boy blushing with an embarrassed scowl. The story that came as his explanation was hilarious but it made it easily to understand why Wufei disliked candy. What kind of back-water culture refused dentistry and preferred to pull out teeth the old way anyways? Just 'cause there was a cavity doesn't mean the tooth is a complete goner. Wrapping string around it then pulling it out was just stupid.

Wufei shrugged and admitted eating sweets and smelling sweets made him uncomfortable. The pain and memory of the traumatic experience never went away.

The next day, Wufei was yanked with Duo to a small confectionary. They spent most of the time eating and talking. Duo showed Wufei that it was alright now. After all, Earth and especially Sanc had good regulations and equally good dentists. As long as he brushed his teeth, there wouldn't be any cavities.

One day turned to two. Two days to four. Weeks passed and it was suddenly a normal Saturday routine to go to the sweet shop down Knox Ave.

Sweets allowed Duo to regain a bit of his childhood, a childhood he never had. They also allowed him to form a new and strong bond with one of his friends. Sweets were truly delicious.


End file.
